


The Writer & The Broadway Star

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Intersex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have graduated from high school an now living in New York to pursue their dreams with their relationship growing every day but now they're in a big pond with classes starting and making new friends. Will the two be able to hold onto the love that they shared while finding out who they are as individuals as well as a couple? Sequel to The Nerd & The Cheerio





	1. Chapter 1

I always knew that I would be in New York once I graduated as it’s my destiny to become a Broadway star but I never thought that it would be with a beautiful girl on my arm as I feel like it’s all a dream that I’ll wake up from. If this is a dream then no one wake me up. Quinn and I spent a month in New York to decorate the apartment that we’ll be sharing together along with Kurt who’s attending NYADA with me as the cheerleader’s attending NYU to study English and photography. I never thought that things could work out for me in the way that did and I’m incredibly lucky to have amazing people in my life that I consider my family as I am still a bit on the fence about getting to know my birth mother. I have her number as she told me that I could call her any time I was ready but thankfully the English major assured me that there was no need to rush anything as I hardly know anything about the woman. Maybe one day I’ll work up the courage to call Shelby but I don’t think that it’ll be anytime soon as Quinn and I take the bigger room since we have the most stuff plus I had it soundproofed for a reason which I’m planning on making the most of.

The first week consisted of putting the soundproofing in our room to good use if you catch my drift as Kurt didn’t arrive until a week later then we explored the city itself and it’s everything that I imagined it to be and more. I knew that New York is the place that I was meant to live as it was more accepting with plenty of same sex couples as there are straight couple since no one batted an eyelash at the English and I hold hands, walking down the street or kissing. The cheerleader brought her camera on our little expedition, snapping away at anything that she deems interesting to add to her ever growing portfolio as the third week was spent going to meet with college advisors and making sure that everything was in order. I was planning on getting an part time job to have some extra cash for just in case but the idea was quickly shot down by my girlfriend, stating that I would spreading myself too thin with the six classes and possible projects that I was taking. I got a good look at the school that I’ll be attending for the next for four years and some of the students as it’s a bit intimidating as I’m not sure if I’ll be able to measure up as these people are incredibly talented.

Quinn on the other hand seems to be rather excited about her classes that she’s taking with likeminded people and I’m happy that she’s looking forward to going to school because I know that she was a bit hesitant applying but it’s like a switch has been turned on. The scholarships and grants are covering majority of the cheerleader’s tuition and bookcase which a huge relief which means she can worry less about money and enjoy her time at school, being here with me. Orientation was interesting enough but I was looking forwards to my classes as my first one start today which is a dance class with Ms. Cassandra July which the name sounds familiar but I couldn’t place it. I change in a black tight fitted tank top an grey tights with my compression shorts underneath as I don’t want people an idea of what’s going on down there which I’m not ashamed of my condition but still. It’s no one’s business but my own as I go through my backpack to make sure that I have everything that I needed before heading toward the front door when someone calls me my name to see that it’s my beautiful girlfriend with brown paper bag in her hand.

I look inside to see that it’s filled with my favorites as she kisses me for good luck before playfully smacks me on the behind as a part of me wishes that either she or Kurt that this class with me but I know that they can’t always be with me. I take in a deep breath as I make my way towards NYADA, strutting the hallway like I belong here as I make my way towards one of the many dance studios to a few students talking among themselves or warming up. I walked in, placing my backpack against the wall where everyone else’s stuff was placed before moving to one of the bar to stretch when someone taps me on my shoulder. I turn around to see a girl around the same age as me, maybe a year older as she’s of African American decent with her jet black curly hair with red highlights pulled back into a bun but what really stood out about this girl is bluish grey eyes. I could tell that she was just as nervous as I felt and I’m glad that I’m not the only here that’s feeling this way, offering my hand towards her which she gratefully takes.

“Hi, I’m Selena Williams” Selena said smiling politely.

“Rachel Berry. Are you a new student too?” I asked curious.

“Is it that obvious?” Selena asked rubbing her neck nervous.

“A little but I’m glad that I’m not the only. Some of the other students are a little intimidating” I said subtly looking around the room.

“I know right but newbies have to stick together” Selena said holding out her fist.

“Yeah” I said bumping my fist against hers.

“If you don’t mind me asking but where are you from?”

“Lima”

“Never heard of it” Selena said cocking her head to the side.

“I wouldn’t expect you to since it’s a small town in Ohio but I’ve always dreamt of coming to New York to be a Broadway star”

“Bright lights, applause, audience cheering your name” Selena said dreamily. “I’m from Houston by the way, future actress in the making“

“You‘re also my competition because if your acting are like mine then you’re in a long ride” I said smirking.

“Good because I’m going to need someone to help me my skills” Selena said smirking as well.

I think that I just made my first friend as Ms. July stumbles in with her hair a mess and dark glasses covering her eyes but it’s obvious that the woman had been the previous night or early this morning. We all quickly learn that our dance instructor is a demon from hell but it seems she’s only picking on the new students especially myself and Selena as some scathing comments were hurled in our direction. At some point, the dance instructor had made some poor girl run out crying because she almost messed up as she resorted to calling me Schwimmer and the dark skinned actress Beyonce. I couldn’t be any more grateful for when class finally ended as it feels like my muscles are on fire as I drag myself out of the studio with actress in tow as she looks like she’s about ready to drop. I don’t understand they allow someone like Cassandra July to run a classroom when she shows up to class hungover and constantly insults the students. I’m sure that things that she said could be consider harassment. At I’m not alone in this. We decide to grab something to eat at a nearby café as Selena orders a grilled cheese sandwich and a can of Pepsi as I pull my packed lunch from my backpack, digging into my veggie stir fry.

“Wow that actually looks good. You cook?” Selena asks biting into her sandwich.

“Sometimes but not these time. My girlfriend made it for me”

“You have a girlfriend?” Selena said surprised.

“Yeah… is that a problem?” I asked suddenly becoming nervous.

“Nah, I never would’ve guess so is she beautiful?”

“Stunning. Sometimes I wonder how I manage to get her to go out with me” I said giggling slightly.

“I’m sure that she’s happy with you and she must really love you if she’s making lunch. You’re so lucky” Selena said smiling.

“Yeah I am. What about you? Anyone special in your life?” I asked curious.

“No, I haven’t that someone that gives me those butterflies in my stomach with all the eye candy at this school, I’m sure that I’ll be able to find someone” Selena said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“I’m sure that you will and how about some time this week you come over? I think that Quinn and our roommate Kurt would love to meet you although you’ll meet Kurt sooner since he’s going to NYADA too”

“Sounds great and I would really like that. I think that we’ll be really good friends”

“I think so too”

We continue to talk about our lives before coming to New York until we go our separate ways as I have History of Musical Theater before heading home to Quinn in our bedroom with a textbook in front of her while writing down in her notebook. The English major has always been studious, excelling at anything that she puts her mind to as her mind is one of the many things that I love about her as she’s always so knowledgeable about things that she’s interested in. I grab some clothes before heading towards the bathroom to take a quick shower before settling down next to the cheerleader who finally looks up from her textbook to notice me, leaning down to kiss me on the lips.

“Hey Rae-Bear, how was class?” Quinn asked curious.

“It was fine although my dancer instructor seems to have it out for me and Selena but overall I say that it was interesting experience to say the least” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Selena?” Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

“Oh right, I made a friend. I think that you’ll really like her and I kinda invited her over you could meet” I said bouncing with excitement.

“If you like her then I’m sure that I’ll like her too but I’m getting the feeling that I might have to watch out for all those beautiful would be actresses and singers that you’re gonna be around all the time now” Quinn said teasingly.

“You have nothing to worry about Quinn because I don’t even notice anyone else when I have the most beautiful, talented and brilliant girlfriend on the planet” I said nuzzling her arm.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, baby” Quinn said kissing me passionately.

I was a little disappointed when the kiss ended sooner than expected but I could tell that Quinn wanted to tell me about her first day at NYU as it turns out that she’s about her one of communication lectures. I was surprised to find out that one of the elective that the cheerleader was taking is an improv class but I’m glad that she’s enjoying herself when her phone starts ringing, answering it as it seems that it’s Logan calling from his mother’s phone. The boy was having a hard time dealing with his auntie and myself being so far as it’s gotten used to seeing us whenever he want as Frannie informed us that he had starting sleeping our bed. We promise to call him every night before bed before he goes off to sleep to make the separation easier but he is a little kid as we also promised to visit him soon. The English major talks with Logan for a little while longer before his mother lets him know it’s time for bed as he begs to talk to us for five more minutes but relents after we promised to talk to him tomorrow. The cheerleader reminds him that we love him and we’ll see him soon before hanging up the phone, closing her textbook in favor of cuddling with me as I wrap my arms around her waist, letting her know that I’m here for her.

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

New York is definitely different from Lima as it’s triple the size that the small town with so many people that it’s a little overwhelming at times but I can see why Rachel is so enthralled with it. So many different lights and sounds that my attention is drawn in so many different directions that I don’t know what to do with myself at times as for the first month that we were here, we did so much exploring that I don’t think we covered a fraction of it. My first day at NYU I was so unbelievably nervous and excited as I nearly got lost on my way to my Communications class but luckily someone was nice enough to point me in the right direction so I wasn’t late. I picked to somewhere in the middle of the class with a good view of the board although I don’t know what to expect when I walk in here as a lot of the students look like they know what they’re doing but I knew that I couldn’t show any fear or they would pounce. Professor William Dunbar was a portly man with a kind air around as it seems that a lot of people speak highly of him as his students had him in other classes, actively choosing him for certain courses.

I feel a relieved that I have a kind professors as I have heard horror stories of certain professors having it out for particular students that they’re not fond of as it would seem that I’ve lucked out. My classes for the day weren’t too bad as I particularly like my improvise class as I pick this course with Rachel in mine and that’s where my self proclaimed new best friend/’mentor’ Chris Ramirez. The guy stands at five foot eleven with caramel skin, raven dreadlocks tied in a low hanging ponytails, both arms covered in a multitude of tattoos, soft yet kind light brown eyes and a small cut on his cheekbone. Ramirez is a bit of an goofy oddball as he tries to appear to be cool but it doesn’t connect as it’s obvious that he’s a bit of a dork but it’s helpful to keep him around as he knows more about NYU than do as he’s been here for over a year now. The twenty three year old shows me around the school and all of its hot spots that student regularly hang out as I had asked him what he was going to school for, saying that he was going for a major in animation which doesn’t surprise me at all.

I had asked the art major why was he taking a communication class which he’s taking for credit in English as we talk about lives before coming to New York, finding it rather easy to talk to the guy. Over the last two weeks, I’m feeling more comfortable in my courses although the workload is more difficult and increased than what I had in high school as I find myself spending quite a bit of time in the library but the things that I‘m learning is well worth it. Rachel is taking to her course like a fish to water like I knew that she would with the exception of her teacher who she claims is the devil incarnate but taking the criticism in strive as she seems to coming more and more out of her shell. I love seeing all the different sides of the starlet as I can’t wait to see how far she’ll go while getting to come home to each other every day to tell the other about what happen during the day. My loveable dork is usually drop dead tired from her dance and acting classes as she struggles to keep her eyes open when we talk and I tell her that it’s okay if she’s too tired to talk but she can be so stubborn, saying that she wants to hear about my day.

I tell her about Chris and this weird look to come over her face but before I could ask her what’s wrong, Rachel changes the subject to something else as I get this nagging feeling in my stomach that there’s something there. I let it go for the moment as I listen to her talk about how her acting classes are going and how much she’s actually learning which makes her face light up before teasing her that if she’s not careful that she might get a big head from taking in so much information. The starlet wraps her arms around my waist as I snuggle into her embrace because despite being away from home and everything that I know, when I’m in these arms, I’m home and there’s nowhere else that I would be. I woke up the next morning to find my adorable dork still sleeping which is a bit surprising as she’s normally up and ready to go around seven in the morning as I look at the digital clock on the nightstand to see that it’s almost nine in the morning. July must be really working Rachel hard if she’s still in bed right now but thankfully her Acting In Movement class isn’t until two.

I set an alarm for her just she sleeps longer than expected before carefully get out of bed, heading for the bathroom to take a quick shower and brushing my teeth then getting dressed. I gather my things, ensuring that I have everything that I need for the classes that I have today before moving to the kitchen to find Kurt sitting at the table on his vintage chair that he found at the flea market last week, eating a bowl of cereal. Surprisingly the male diva and I are great roommates although he does spend a lot more time in the bathroom than Rachel and myself as my girlfriend’s night routine is a bit long at times but we both love the show Facts of Life, shipping Jo with Blair. I make Rachel something eat that she could heat up later before heading off for class when someone knocks on the door and Kurt moves to open it to see a girl standing behind it, looking rather awkward but despite that she’s good-looking. 

“Um does Rachel Berry live here?” 

“She does but who are you?” Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. 

“My name’s Selena Williams, I go to school with Rachel and she loaned me her flash drive and I came to return it to her” Selena said pulling a flash drive out of her bag. 

“Hi Selena, I’m Quinn and this is Kurt. Rachel told us a lot about you but she’s asleep right now so I’ll take that so she’ll get it” I said taking the flash drive. 

“Alright thank you and tell her that I’ll see her later” Selena said leaving with a slight wave.

I close the door behind her but I can’t help this weird feeling that’s setting in the pit of my stomach when I saw Selena standing there and how pretty she actually is as Kurt turns to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I don’t like this feeling but I ignore it for the moment as I have nothing to worry about until what the issue is and come up with a solution to solve it as until then I have other things to concern myself with. I can feel the male Broadway star’s eyes following me around the kitchen and I know that he wanted to say something but for whatever reason he’s not saying anything as I turn around to face him. 

“Kurt whatever you want to say, you may as well as say it because I don’t know how much more of your staring I can take” I said crossing my arms.

“I think this is one time that I think that I should keep my opinions to myself but she‘s really pretty”

“And?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing just that she’s really pretty and yet I never seen her around NYADA” Kurt said shrugging her shoulders. 

“She must go to NYADA if Rachel shares a dance class with her and possibly other classes. You said that the campus is pretty big so it’s possible that’s the reason that you haven’t seen her but I don’t know where you’re going with this so I’m going to head out before I’m late for class” I said grabbing my backpack. 

I don’t know what Kurt was trying to imply but it leaves a bad taste in my mouth as I walk to the campus and I was about halfway there when someone calls my name, turning to see that it’s Chris as he jogs up to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I push his arm away as I’m not really in the mood for his awful jokes that he likes to tell as my mind is elsewhere before stopping when art major’s standing directly in front of me with a look of concern written on his face then gently guiding me off to the side. 

“You okay? You seem really far away” 

“It’s nothing” I said shaking my head. 

“That’s complete bullshit and wanna know how I know that”

“How?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Because your eyes give you away as they say that the eyes are the window to the soul and you look conflicted as hell so come on, tell your big brother everything” Chris said folding his arms in a authoritative manner.

This is the complete opposite of how Chris normally as he’s hardly ever serious for the two weeks that I’ve known the guy as I find myself complying with his request in spite of myself. He nods occasionally, waiting patiently as I finish my recount of what happen this morning and I honestly don’t know what’s going on with me as he places a hand on my shoulder with an amused look on his face. 

“Sounds like you might be feeling a little jealous, Quinn which is perfectly normal by the way” 

“Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I hardly know the girl and I’m not worried about Rachel cheating on” I scoff with a roll of my eyes. 

“No one ever said that jealousy was a rational emotion but it‘s okay to feel a little jealous as long as you don’t let it fester. Talk to your girl about this and I‘m sure that there’s nothing that you have to worry about” Chris said shrugging his shoulders. 

“I guess that you’re right… My big brother?” I asked raising an questioning eyebrow. 

“Yes, your big brother because I’ve decided to take you under my wing” Chris said huffing out his chest proudly. “As I’ll offer you all kinds of brotherly advice. You can call me Bro or Big Brother but I will take any variation of that title”

“Yeah… no, not happening” I said shaking my head, smiling.

“Is that a smile or is that smile? I see a hint of a smile” Chris said grinning. 

“You need to get your eyes checked. You’re seeing things” I said lightly pushing him away. “They’re just as bad as your jokes”

“One of these days Fabray, I’m gonna get you to laugh at one of my jokes. Mark my words” Chris said confidently. 

Even though Chris might be a bit of an idiot but he did make me feel better about this situation with Selena and it could be all in my head but I think that I should talk to Rachel about what I’m feeling. I mean what’s the harm in it right and I know that I can trust the Broadway starlet around other women and I don’t want to be that jealous girlfriend, forbidding her girlfriend form having female friends. It could be all in my mind as I take in a deep breath, letting go of this feeling for the moment.

* * *

End of ch. 2 


	3. Chapter 3

I felt jealousy in any of my previous relationship as I was more confident that none of them would stray from me, sure a few of them might have looked at other girls from time to time but nothing would come of it. I trust Rachel not to cheat on me as she’s completely faithful to me, her eyes wonder to other girls but rather her eyes only looked at me, finding nothing about love and adoration for me but after seeing how beautiful Selena I felt… insecure? Threaten? Anxious? I’m not sure what to call it but I don’t like how it feels and I want the feeling to stop because I don’t like it and I don’t know how to tell the tiny diva about of this and honestly I’m a little afraid how she might react to all of this. This feelings is eating me up inside every time my girlfriend back home from her dance class with some kind of story about her and her new friend harping about their dance teacher or saying hilarious that Selena had told her. It’s not that I have anything against the girl to be honest as the few times that I interacted with her, she’s been nothing but nice and sweet so I don’t know where this feeling is coming from.

The logical part of me is saying that I’m being ridiculous and irrational while being unfair to someone that doesn’t deserve it and I know that I am but on the other hand, the other part of me thinks that the dancer‘s after my girlfriend. I’ll do everywhere I can to sure that Rachel is happy and I know that it’s selfish to want her all to myself as I don’t want to be the insecure and jealous girlfriend that forbids her girlfriend from making female friends or hanging out with them. The tiny diva hasn’t given me a reason to doubt her or think that she would break up with me for someone else because she’s that kind of person and I love that about her but still I don’t know what to do with these feelings. Chris thinks that I should talk to the starlet about and I’ve found easy to talk to her just about anything but I don’t know why I’m so hesitant about this, knowing full well that she wouldn’t judge me for it. I really need to get of my head, wanting some solid advice from someone who knows me well and would give it to me straight, thinking instantly one person in particular and dial their number.

The phone rings a few times before an highly annoyed voice is heard over the phone and I remove it from ear until the yelling had stopped, assuming that I had caught in the middle of… something with Brittany which I didn’t want to know what they were up to. I have caught them more times than I would have liked in compromising positions in high school and I saw more of my friends that I would have wanted to see but that’s not the point as Santana told (asked angrily) me what did I call her for. I told her everything that’s been happening, not interrupting me once and when I had finished my story, she had called me an idiot and a dumbass for calling her over this because we both know that Rachel’s head over heels for me. The Latina told me that I needed to woman up and talk to my girlfriend about this and I know that she’s right before thanking you as she hangs up the phone in my face. I take in a deep breath before making my way back to he apartment where I find the tiny diva and Selena sitting on the couch, laughing about something on the other girl’s phone sitting a little too close for my liking.

I feel that feeling bubbling in my chest again before calming myself down so I wouldn’t do anything stupid as they look up to see me and the starlet smiles happily in my direction then pushing herself off the couch to take me in her arms, hugging me tightly. The smell of her strawberry shampoo fills my nose, relaxing me as I return the hug to look at the darker girl who doesn’t look jealous or envious in the slightly before waving at me slightly then pushing herself off the couch, telling Rachel that she would see her later. I stopped Selena as soon as she walks out of the door and I don’t know what I’m doing but I asked if she was okay with having dinner later in the week before smiling happily, agreeing to it. I walk back inside of the apartment to see the huge grin on her face, taking my face in her hands to kiss my forehead and telling me that I’m amazing but I can’t help feeling a little bit guilty for feeling jealous whenever I see the two of them together. I take her by the hand, pulling the starlet into our bedroom before closing the door because I don’t know when Kurt is coming back but I don’t want him to hear this conversation if I can help it as my girlfriend looks at me with a confused look on her face.

“What’s going on, Quinn? Is something wrong” Rachel asked confused.

“Nothing’s wrong… or at least I think so… look there’s something that I need to tell you and I don’t know how to tell you this” I said running my hand through my hair. 

“Just tell me, you know that you can talk to me about anything” Rachel said taking my hand in hers before kissing the back of it. “You don’t ever have to be afraid to tell anything because I’ll try my best to help you” 

“I know that because you’ve always been so easy to talk and I know that I can come to just anything but lately I’ve been… I’ve been feeling a little jealous” I said looking away embarrassed. 

“Jealous? Of what?” Rachel asked furrowing her eyebrows together. 

“Seeing you with Selena and before you say anything, yes I know that you wouldn’t cheat on me but it’s just seems like you have more in common with her as you’re both musical theatre majors and you have jokes that only you and her know or understand. She’s really pretty and I don’t know… I guess that I felt a little insecure”

“Oh Quinn, I wish that you had something because I’m not remotely interested in Selena or anything girl for that matter because why would I would be when I have such an amazingly beautiful and talented goddess for a girlfriend. You’re the one that I want, the one that I want staying by my side when I win my first Tony award. No one compares to you, other girls pale in comparison” Rachel said pressing a lingering kiss on the forehead then on my lips. 

“Did you just make a reference to Grease?” I asked raising an eyebrow, grinning slightly. 

“Out of everything that I just said, you chose to focus on the unintended musical reference” Rachel deadpans.

“A little bit but hearing you all of that does make me feel better and it’s nice to know that you’re still attracted to me” I said wrapping my arms around her. 

“I’ll always be attracted to you but if you ever need a remind then let me know. Is that the reason why you invited Selena over for dinner?” 

“No, I want to apologize to her even though I know if she knew that I was jealous of her and I do want to get her better especially if she’s gonna be around. I’m glad that you’re making new friends” I said smiling. 

“Me too. Why don’t you invite some of your friends for dinner? It could be a thing and I’ve always wanted to have a dinner party” Rachel said getting a little excited.

“I think that it’ll be small a gathering since I only made one friend and it wasn’t something that I planned on happening but inviting over should be interesting. We should tell Kurt ahead of time so he’s not blindsided” 

“Yeah, I think so but he won’t be coming home for another hour or two so I think that’s enough time to show my love for you” Rachel said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Oh really, what do you have in mind?” Quinn asked smirking. 

“It involves you, me and this bed” Rachel said reaching behind me, locking the door.

“I like the way that you think, Ms. Berry” I said peppering her neck with kisses. 

“I thought that you would” Rachel said lifting me into the air. 

We made over and over again until I lost how many orgasms that I experienced but I’m feeling bone have been turned into jelly, resting my head on Rachel’s chest as she rubs circles between my shoulder blades. I love post lovemaking haze but what I love even more is the fact that we can just lay here without saying a word and just be without a care in the world as I don’t know if I’m ever gonna stop being jealous when I see the tiny diva surrounded by other women. People are going to see how amazing she is, seeing what I already know but I like knowing that I’m gonna be the one that she comes home to, that I’m going to be the one on her arm when she wins awards for suburb singing and acting skills. I’m going to make sure that she’s taken care of and loved like she deserves to be because she deserves that and so much more because she’s been through so much and I want to be the one to give that to her. 

“What are you thinking, beautiful? I can hear the wheels turning in that brilliant mind of yours” Rachel asked pulling me out of my thoughts. 

“You? Wanting to take care of you” I said kissing her bare shoulder. “How much I love being with you and easy it is to love you” 

“I love you too and I want to take care of you because I can’t picture my future with anyone else” Rachel said kissing the top of my head. 

“I feel the same way and thank you” 

“For what?“ Rachel asked raising an eyebrow. 

“For being you and loving me like you do” I said kissing her on the lips. 

“I think that I should be thanking you. For loving me despite my condition when I thought no one would but you did and you don’t know much that means to me. I love you, Quinn” 

“I love you too, Rachel. You made me believe that someone could love me for me, not the perception of me”

“Santana would call us a bunch of sappy idiots if she heard us talking like this” Rachel giggles. 

“She wouldn’t have a leg to stand on when she’s just as sappy when it comes to Brittany” I said shrugging my shoulders. 

“True and if you told that, she say that she’ll go all Lima Heights on us when she doesn’t live anywhere near it” Rachel said rolling her eyes. 

I don’t know what the future holds for the both of us but as long as I have Rachel by my side, I know that I face it head on and I know that it’s going to be amazing.

* * *

End of ch. 3 


	4. Chapter 4

I never thought that I would see the day that Quinn would feel jealous but she was because of Selena which is preposterous and absurd because either of us has interest in each other like that. Sure we bonded over our shared dislike for Cassandra July who’s determined to make our lives a living hell for one reason or another but our relationship isn’t going any further than friendship and camaraderie. I have no interest in my competition, I mean how could I when I have the most beautiful, brilliant, wonderful girl to call my own as I wonder how I manage to get so lucky to have the English major on my arm. I thank my lucky stars every day that she continues to choose me over the endless amount of choices and possibilities that are available to her as I’m sure that NYU is able to provide. I’m sure that there are things that I wouldn’t be able understand as neither of us have the same major but when the former cheerleader speaks about a class that she’s taken, recounting everything that happen; there’s a twinkle in her eyes. I don’t understand a lot of it but listening to Quinn go on and on about what she’s learning is amazing, absorbing as much as she can and seeing her in her element is something to behold.

I’m glad that she’s thriving in her new environment as there’s no telling how far she’ll go when she graduates and I want to be there like how I know she will be when I become a Broadway star. When the English major invite Selena over for dinner, I was caught off guard after finding out that she was jealous of her but I feel a rush of pride because she’s putting aside her irrational feelings of envy to be cordial towards her. In that moment, she makes me fall further in love with her than I thought possible because I want my girlfriend and my friends to be good terms if possible become friends too but I guess that time will tell. I try to focus on getting through July’s abuse although she seems to have it out for myself and the actress, criticizing our every move with harsh words and judgment in her eyes as I honestly don’t know what we could have done to make her dislike us so intently. I think a lot of her resentment has do with the fact that her Broadway career is long over due to an incident way back when which is on YouTube for everyone to see and now she’s teaching student to do what she can no longer do.

It must be infuriating to deal with day in and day out but there are better ways to cope with the frustration than taking it out on people who have nothing to do it but I guess that I have to tolerate until the semester ends. I wish that it would come sooner because this is the only class that I’m struggling to achieve a decent grade in as all of my other classes, I’m doing fairly well but not as well as I would like although when I reach my dreams, it’ll make it all the more sweeter. I was all but ready to collapse on the dance studio floor as Selena wasn’t fairing much but Ms. July has finally decide to call it a day while calling us all pathetic, dismissing the entire class. We were nearly out of the door when the devil woman calls the both of us back into the room as everyone files out, leaving the three of us alone before slowly circling around us and I could feel the sweat rolling down my neck. I could see the fear and dread in the actress’ eyes, mirroring my own emotions as the dance instructor stops in front of us with a wicked look in her eyes before without warning decides to rip into us about our poor dance abilities among other things.

My friend was near tears but was surprisingly holding them back as I gritted my teeth because I’m used to others picking on me for various reason although what I can’t stand is others harassing my friends. Something in me just snaps as everything just seems to go black and when I come to, both women are looking at me with slack jaw expression on their faces before grabbing my stunned friend, quickly exiting the room. Selena snaps out of her stupor the second that we walk out of the school, patting me on the back with a wide grin and impressed look on her face before telling me that I had mouthed off to Cassandra, feeling my stomach drop. I can only imagine what this will mean for me next week as I had just given my dance instructor more of an reason to hate me and make my life at NYADA even more of a living hell. From what I’m told, Ms. July isn’t a very forgiving person as I know that it’s pointless to go back to seek her forgiveness as we walk back to my apartment to see that Quinn wasn’t here, meaning that she’s still at NYU when Kurt comes rushing in behind us, wearing a slightly disheveled appearance like he ran all the way here.

The male diva proceeds to ask me a million and one questions which I could barely understand before asking him to calm down long enough for me to know what he’s asking of me. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, tapping something on the device to turning to towards the actress and myself to see myself on the scene telling Cassandra what I really thought of her which have been building up over the last few weeks. I can see why the both of them look shock when I managed to go come to but what I don’t understand is how someone manage to get a video of this, posting it on the student website while gaining so many views in a short amount of time. Right, I go to a performing arts college and any kind of drama gets around whether I want it to or not. Cassandra is going to murder me next week. I’m so dead. I feel a little better when Kurt and Selena tell me that they’ll stand by when Ms Cassandra makes my life hell but the feeling of dread doesn’t go away as I go into my room to lay down for little bit. I don’t know why I had let my anger get away from me like that as I’ve always had control over my emotions as I’m not prone to fit of anger like that but I know that I could just let my dance instructor get away with just saying whatever she wanted.

Being tough on your students is one thing but Cassandra July was doing goes beyond that and I guess everything had just came to a head as all of that pent up anger and frustration had to go somewhere. I think Santana would be proud for standing for myself while telling that I was still being too nice. I shake my head as I don’t know when I had closed my eyes or when I had fallen asleep but I feel myself being shaken to see my beautiful angel looking down at me before leaning forward to peck me on the lips. I didn’t want to get up just yet as I gently guide the English major to lay next to me, wrapping my arms around her and inhaling her scent as there’s nowhere in the world that I would rather be than right here, right now. We lay here, not saying a word but I know that I can’t hide here forever and my stomach made itself known to the both of us as the cheerleader giggles before kissing me on the lips. 

“Come on, I don’t give Kurt and Selena the wrong idea plus I gotta keep my dorky knight feed” Quinn winks. 

“Why do I gotta be a dorky knight?” I pout. 

“Because you’re a dork but you’re my dork” Quinn said pecking me on the lips. 

“I guess that makes it somewhat better” 

“But there’s something that I wanna talk to you about. It’s about the video” 

“Ugh Kurt showed you, didn’t he” I said flopping back on the bed.

“He did but that….woman deserves everything that you said although I would’ve said a lot worse” Quinn said crossing her arms. 

“I think so too and I’m pretty sure that you would’ve had her in tears which I don’t think that will forebode well since she is my dance instructor and I kind of need her to pass the class” I said smiling slightly. 

“With or without Cassandra July, you‘re going to be a Broadway star because you‘re truly talented and you‘re going reach heights that she can only dream of” Quinn said smiling. 

“You seem so sure of this” 

“I am because I know you and seen what you can do. You’re going to be a star even if I have to fight every naysayer on the way to the top” 

“I don’t think that will be necessary but the thought is greatly appreciated and I think that I told you how amazing and incredible I think you are” I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders. 

“You did last week but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again” Quinn said smiling. “But come on, lets get some food into that sexy body of yours” 

“Yeah if I didn’t know any better, I would think that’s the only reason why you’re with me” I said rolling my eyes. 

“Well the sex is a definite added bonus if it makes you feel any better” Quinn said smirking, smacking me lightly on the butt.

“It honestly doesn’t” I said smiling in spite of myself. 

“Finally you two come out, Selena and me were going to start without you” Kurt said from the table. 

“Come on Kurt, they just wanted a little alone time. Waiting all of ten minutes wasn’t kill ya” Selena said lightly smacking his shoulder. 

“You don’t know what they could’ve been doing there” Kurt said eyeing suspiciously. 

“Doesn’t matter, that’s their business” 

Kurt open his mouth to say something but Selena effectively cuts him off by stuffing a roll into his mouth which I’m thankful because ever since he caught us in a rater compromising position a couple of days ago, he’s making sure to knock. It was embarrassing for the three of us but hopefully we can move past it soon as everyone digs into the food that’s prepared by the English major and the male diva who seem to be bonding over the fact that they like to cook. They like trying new things that they’ve seen on the Food Network while putting their own spin on it and I official get to Chris that the cheerleader tells me about when she shares a class with him. I’m a little surprised by how tell he is and how much older than he is than the rest of us although I’m finding relatively easy to talk to him about things even if his jokes are bit corny. Having people over for dinner like this is great and a definite improvement from the times that I spent eating alone growing up in Lima as I wouldn’t trade it for the world.

* * *

End of ch 4 


End file.
